Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar: The 5th Recorder
Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar: The 5th Recorder is the seventh part of the Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar OVA. Characters *Jaguar *Piyohiko *Michael *Angels *A warrior monk on TV Plot After Piyohiko arrives home he find the television is still on and proceeds to turn it off, only for it to stay on and start laughing at him, he then realizes that it is not even plugged in and soon becomes horrified when a ghostly man pops out of the TV, however his fears are barely settled when Jaguar arrives and reveals that the man is supposedly his father Michael who suffers from a "transparency" condition and enjoys pretending to be a ghost in order to frighten others. Jaguar explains that its because of his father's ghost habit that he has an interest in ghosts and he then shows Piyohiko his ghost album. However each picture in the album turns out to not have a ghost and just pictures of Junichi partially or completely naked (except for the last one which has Junichi's friend Sekinu's ghost covering his crotch, however Sekinu is strangely still alive), all of this greatly disturbs Piyohiko. Michael then explains that he came by to visit Junichi and see how his lifestyle was doing. Jaguar happily tells his father that he still plays music and then he plays him a small buddhist chant on a bell, however this results in his father getting partially exorcised, proving that he is indeed a ghost, much to Piyohiko's horror. Michael then tries to explain it off as just him having spasms. Jaguar then offers his father some food, but only has salt which begins to purify his father and begins sending him to the afterlife at a rapid pace much to Piyohiko's further horror. Jaguar ignorantly dismisses this as him making a mistake saying that he was giving his dad Father Dissolving Salt. Michael then becomes even more transparent and angels start flying around him trying to take him away, but Michael simply just says that he's feeling good and that he saw a beautiful pearly gate, all of this further horrifies Piyohiko. They then start watching television which shows a warrior monk trying to exorcise a demon through chants and spiritual attacks, however the attack and chants manage to have a serious effect on Michael as he splits in two and begins to disappear even further. He then says his goodbyes to Jaguar and reveals that he didn't actually come for a visit, he was simply kicked out of the house by "Mama" after an argument and he then decides to go apologize to her. He then happily tells Jaguar that it was nice seeing his son after all this time and then he dissolves into a simple soul and goes off with the angels. Piyohiko stares off in shock but quickly overcomes it due to seeing how affected Jaguar is by his father's sudden departure, but before he can console his friend Jaguar flings some salt over the house and claims that they must purify it. Piyohiko then narrates the end and expresses how Michael still watches over Jaguar, Michael's face is then seen floating away again with the angels. Category:OVA